


Clothed in Light

by floralghosts (wpjeanprouvaires)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpjeanprouvaires/pseuds/floralghosts
Summary: A frightening wave hit Dorian suddenly, wherein he realized two things: One, he was most definitely in love with Leander. Two, he was most definitely the worst thing that could ever happen to the Inquisitor.





	Clothed in Light

**Author's Note:**

> this is SUPER not beta-ed i literally wrote this in a day. by a day i mean about three hours. i just cant stop thinking about dorian and i love him very much i havent even finished inquisition i just love dorian pavus my good god

Dorian woke up early, as he always did. The beginnings of the sun shone through the Inquisitor’s curtains, framing the still sleeping man’s face in a way that made Dorian’s chest ache. 

This was not the first night he had fallen asleep in Leander’s bed after their… activities. Most nights he stole away back to his own quarters, to Leander’s disappointment, but there were times when he was too exhausted to even consider being anywhere other than this bed, with this man beside him. 

He sat up slightly, shifting to watch Lee’s sleeping figure on the bed. He was so calm, gentle. There was no anxiety in his features, no tension in his body. Just content. Serene. 

A frightening wave hit Dorian suddenly, wherein he realized two things: One, he was most definitely in love with Leander. Two, he was most definitely the worst thing that could ever happen to the Inquisitor. 

He started to move from the bed, shifting his weight as carefully as he could so as to not disturb the sleeping Inquisitor. He dressed silently, relishing in the morning light and avoiding turning to looking at the way the rays decorated Leander. 

“Off so soon?” A sleepy voice came from behind him. 

Dorian blushed furiously. “Kaffas -” 

“Such language,” Leander said. Dorian turned around to see Lee rolling over, leaning on his hand so as to watch Dorian better. “Though, I could say this view is even more suggestive. If only you were  _ un _ dressing. Why are you going so early, Dorian?”

“I have… Other matters to attend to this morning,” Dorian said, slowly. He had no matters. In fact, the only matter he could even consider at this point in his life was that of shuffling down to the pub and drinking himself into a stupor. It was time to forget this  _ arrangement  _ he had with the Inquisitor. It was time for the fun to end. 

“Do you?” Lee asked, sounding amused. “I mean no offense, Dorian, but what could you possibly have to do that is more important than laying in my bed?” 

Dorian swallowed his response.  _ Nothing. Nothing at all could be more important.  _ “The usual sort. Books to read, studying to be done.” 

“And you’re sure it can’t wait?” Lee got out of the bed, still naked from the night before. The sun was brightening the sky now, oranges and yellows painting a beautiful scene amongst the clouds. 

Leander looked as if he belonged in a romance novel. He took slow strides across the room, stopping just in front of Dorian. He could feel Lee’s breath on his face. His knees felt weak. 

“You can’t stay for just a little longer?” Lee asked, much quieter now. He placed his hand at Dorian’s still bare waist, only his undershorts on. The Inquisitor leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Dorian’s neck, and without thinking, Dorian tilted his head to the side to allow more access. 

“I shouldn’t,” Dorian said, but his voice rasped. He reached out and pulled Lee closer by the waist. He could feel every nerve in his body light on fire as their hip bones pressed together and Lee wrapped his arm further around Dorian’s waist. Everything in his head screamed  _ get out, get out, leave him be, you’ll only ruin him  _ but with Lee so close, with the sunlight blinding him, with their bodies so close together Dorian could only try to get closer. 

He gasped as Lee’s teeth grazed his neck very carefully. He could feel Lee’s smile against his skin and his heart leaped in his chest. Lee’s hand slid down his back, into his shorts where it grabbed a handful of his ass. He pressed closer, feeling himself getting hard at Lee’s touch. 

“Come back to bed,” Lee whispered, kissing Dorian’s jaw. “I’ll make you feel good, calm you. We can rest until the sun is high in the sky. There will be all the time in the world to study.” 

The care in his voice, in his touch, made Dorian’s chest ache. He would do anything for this man, he realized. Give his heart, his own life. But that was not enough, not for a man such as Leander. Leander deserved the world, and Dorian did not have that to give. 

But he could give this. 

Dorian nodded against Lee’s lips and Lee smiled again. He pulled away, his hand leaving Dorian’s shorts and making him shiver. Lee took his hand and pulled him back to the bed, where he pushed Dorian gently back against the pillows and straddled his waist. He took Dorian’s face in his hands and kissed him on the lips, his thumbs brushing against Dorian’s cheekbones carefully. 

His whole body on fire, Dorian couldn’t help but groan into Lee’s mouth, hips bucking up against Lee’s own. Lee chuckled into Dorian’s mouth, pulling away and look at him. “Needy this morning. Hard to believe you tried to leave.” He leaned back down and resumed kissing Dorian’s neck, pausing briefly to whisper against his skin, “I’m glad you didn’t leave, Dorian.” 

Dorian could feel his heart speed up, and began to pray to anyone who was listening that Leander didn’t notice. “How could I, with such a beautiful man willing me to stay?” 

Lee closed his eyes and sighed into Dorian’s throat. “You wreck me when you say those things, Dorian.” He began to rock his hips against Dorian’s, making Dorian swallow any possible response as he bit back a moan. 

“Inquisitor-” 

“Leander,” Lee corrected. 

“ _ Leander,”  _ Dorian said. “Gods above, you’ll be the death of me.” 

“I could say the same about you, Dorian. So beautiful. When you gasp, or moan, I feel as though I’m listening to the most beautiful music this world has to offer.”

“Gods, Leander,” Dorian moaned. He took Lee’s face and pulled it to his own, kissing Lee as if he were air. 

Lee continued to move his hips against Dorian’s, speeding up his pace. He ran his hands across Dorian’s bare chest slowly, before sliding one down into Dorian’s shorts and gripping him carefully. Dorian let out a low groan, his head falling back against the cushions. 

“Can we agree,” Lee said, conversationally, “that these are just in our way?” 

Dorian nodded and lifted his hips from the bed so that Lee could slide them off, abandoning them in the pile of clothes Dorian never got the chance to put back on.   
Lee took Dorian into his hand again and began to stroke him lightly. Dorian left his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes. _I should go, I should leave him alone, I should let him find someone else -_

“Dorian,” Lee whispered. His voice was rough, pulling Dorian from his thoughts. “Dorian, roll over.” He crawled off of Dorian’s body and Dorian whined at the loss of heat. 

He did roll over, however, his cock pulsing at the thought of Lee - 

Inside him. Lee’s finger, already wet with something Dorian must have missed Lee pulling out, was poking gently at Dorian’s hole. It entered him very slowly, and he gasped at the pressure. 

“Good?” Leander asked, moving slowly and carefully. 

“Yes, Leander, my Gods -” 

Lee added a second finger, moving in and out a little bit faster now. He found Dorian’s prostate, and Dorian groaned, long and low. 

“ _ Music,”  _ Lee whispered, dropping down and pressing a kiss between Dorian’s shoulder blades. “Beautiful, Dorian. Sing for me.” 

Dorian did, moaning out as Lee continued to finger him. “Leander, please, I need you…” 

“Of course, Dorian,” Lee said, bending down to kiss the back of his neck. “Of course.” He pulled his fingers away and Dorian immediately hated himself for making him stop moving, but then he felt the tip of Lee’s cock touch his hole and he gasped, the sound turning to a moan as Lee pushed inside very gently. 

“Oh, Gods, Leander, please, please please please, fuck me Amatus-” 

“I’m here, Dorian, I’ll make you feel good, I promise,” Lee whispered, pushing in as carefully as possible. Lee’s gentleness made Dorian’s heart throb painfully but it dulled when Lee pulled out and pressed back in again, moving a little faster now. 

He groaned again, pushing back against Lee’s hips. “More, Leander, please, give me more…” 

“Oh, Dorian, you feel so good,” Lee said, dropping his head against Dorian’s shoulder. “Yes, Gods, Dorian. So t-tight…” Dorian could tell Lee was starting to lose his control as he began to move faster, slamming into his prostate perfectly. “Dorian, ma vhenan, I’m not going to last-” 

Dorian moaned loud at the nickname, one that Lee had used with him before and only in bed. He had never looked it up, afraid that it would mean something he didn’t need to hear. He loved listening to Lee’s voice when he said it, though, full of rawness and want and…

“Amatus, Leander, I’m going to cum,” Dorian warned. 

“Don’t, don’t, wait a second-” Lee pulled out slowly, and Dorian cried out. “Turn over, Dorian, please, I want to see you.” 

Dorian rolled over onto his back and Lee hooked one of his legs over his shoulder, lining up and pressing into him again. Dorian moaned wildly at the look on Lee’s face as he entered him, so painfully hard, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Oh Gods, Lethallin, you’re so beautiful,” Leander groaned. He reached down and kissed Dorian hard, taking him in hand and stroking him in time with his thrusts. “Dorian, ah, Dorian… You’re so good, Dorian. So good and beautiful for me, I wish I could see you like this every morning. Look at you. You feel so good.” 

“Leander, I’m going to…”

“Please cum, Dorian, I want to see you cum for me. Come on, ma vhenan. Cum for me, love.” 

Dorian felt himself seize up as he moaned and gasped, and he came over Lee’s hand and his own chest. 

Lee continued to fuck him through his orgasm, and he heard Lee gasp, dropping his head to Dorian’s shoulder again as he emptied himself inside of Dorian with a small moan of Dorian’s name. 

Dorian threw an arm over his face, acutely aware of the fact that he was crying. Lee straightened up as he pulled out and leaned down to kiss Dorian’s neck with the most gentleness Dorian had ever received. He had to bite down on his lip to keep from choking. 

“So good, Dorian,” Lee whispered, breathless. “Dorian?” 

Dorian knew that if he opened his mouth, nothing but sobs would come out. He kept his teeth firmly planted on his lower lip, his entire body tense as he held in everything. 

“Hey,” Lee said, sitting up. He pulled Dorian’s arm away and all of Dorian’s attempts to hide were for naught as Lee saw the tears streaming from his face. “Oh, Gods. Dorian, hey, are you alright? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry, Dorian,” Leander said, reaching forward to take Dorian’s hands in his own, but Dorian pulled them away quickly. 

“No, you did nothing,” he said, his tone coming out icy. He watched at the look on Lee’s face went from concerned to hurt, and he hated every inch of himself.  _ This is how you leave,  _ the voice in his head told him.  _ Leave now.  _ “I have to go,” he said, feeling sick. 

“Dorian, please,” Lee said, tears forming in his own eyes now. “Tell me what’s bothering you. Tell me if I’ve done something wrong, I need to know I haven’t hurt you somehow-” 

“YOU HAVEN’T,” Dorian shouted. 

Lee stared at him, his mouth still halfway open. “You… I…” Lee closed his mouth and swallowed hard. He moved off of Dorian. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

Dorian dropped his head into his hands. They sat in silence for a moment as Dorian tried to tame his breathing, stop his crying. “I’m sorry, Inquis- Leander. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted like that.” 

Lee was silent, too afraid of hurting Dorian again. Dorian looked up and met Lee’s eyes. “Leander, please say something. I’m sorry.” 

“I… I don’t know what I could have done. I can’t live with myself thinking I may have hurt you, Dorian, physically or otherwise. I lo… I care for you, Dorian. Deeply.” 

Dorian took a deep breath and let it out slowly so as to not shout again. “You have done nothing, Inquisitor. Nothing. In fact, you are the kindest man I’ve ever met, and continue to show me nothing but tenderness.” He paused, the lump in his throat growing bigger. “This… This is the problem, I’m afraid. I’m not used to tenderness.” He laughed bitterly, a few more tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Leander’s eyes widened. “Dorian…” 

“Please, don’t think I’m looking for pity,” Dorian said coldly. “I don’t usually break down like this, never in front of anyone else let alone someone like you.” 

“Like… Like me?” 

“Perfect,” Dorian said, simply. “Perfect and kind. Someone like you does not deserve what little I can give you, Leander. You deserve much, much more.” 

“Gods, Dorian,” Lee whispered. He moved closer again and touched Dorian’s face with his fingertips, making Dorian look up at him. “Oh, Gods. How could you think I don’t deserve you? The most beautiful, the strongest man I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing? Dorian. Lethallin. Do you know what  _ ma vhenan  _ means?” 

Dorian shook his head slowly.  _ Here it goes,  _ he thought.  _ You should’ve left, Dorian.  _

“It means  _ my heart.  _ It means my love. And I don’t say it to just anyone, Dorian. I only say it to you. I’ve only  _ ever  _ said it to you.”

Dorian opened his mouth a fraction. He tried to speak, but no words came out. He closed his mouth and elected to try again. “ _ Amatus  _ means the same,” he whispered, his voice broken. 

“I know,” Lee said. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Dorian’s forehead. “Gods, Dorian. I love you. I do. How you couldn’t have realized it is beyond me.” 

“I… I love you too, Amatus,” Dorian whispered. “More than I should.” 

“More than  _ I  _ should,” Lee answered. He brushed away the remaining tears on Dorian’s face. “Come here,” he said, pulling Dorian into his lap and into his arms. “Please don’t ever think you don’t belong here, with me,” he whispered. “You do. Your home is here, in Skyhold. In my bed. I love you, Dorian.”

Dorian sighed, turning in Lee’s arms to face him. “I love you, Amatus.” 

“Shall we rest?” Lee asked, a smile in his voice. “I think we’ve had enough of an adventure for one day, hmm?”

Dorian chuckled, a sound that calmed Lee’s nerves. “I think I agree." 

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Sun" by Sleeping at Last, one of the most beautiful songs in existence


End file.
